


The Magical World, As Described By One Annabeth Chase

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All The Women In This Are BAMF Because In This House We Respect Women, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, I Never Said I Knew How To Write Prophecies, It's Canon Anyway - Freeform, Percy Jackson Simps For Annabeth Chase And I Will Not Apologize For That, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Annabeth was decidedly unhappy.Now that was never good. Everyone around her knew that.Usually, she did have a reason. Her reason this time: Prophecies.Specifically, prophecies that made her travel to England without telling anyone to save a bunch of magical people that apparently couldn't handle their own war.Okay, okay, she knew wars weren't for everyone, and she was good at fighting wars. She had already fought in two, after all. And it wasn't their fault she was given a Prophecy.It didn't mean she had to like it.And who the Hades is the Boy-Who-Lived!?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: You Have the Right to Remain Anon





	1. Chapter 1

_“Annabeth,” Annabeth dreamed of her mother, which was odd enough. She couldn’t say she was a big fan of her mother after the whole Mark of Athena incident._

_Another weird part about Annabeth’s dream is the fact that she was HAVING a demigod dream. All she had were nightmares these days._

_The last weird part is they were at a train station._

_“Mother?” Annabeth said in confusion._

_“Hello, Annabeth. I'm afraid there has been a prophecy,” Athena said._

_“Daughter of Athena leaves in the night._

_Telling no one of her plight_

_To the east, she goes, to save the magic ones._

_Followed closely by the one she loves_

_Daughter of Athena must defend her pride._

_Or the Boy-Who-Lived will finally die.”_

_“It’s talking about me?” Annabeth said, and Athena nodded softly._

_“Yes. And the Magic ones or wizards have contacted us. And we’ve decided to send you,” Athena said. “Now, sit down because I’m going to tell you about the wizards.”_

_\--_

_“I can’t tell anyone? Not even Percy? It said he was going to follow me; he’ll freak if I’m not there in the morning,” Annabeth said, but Athena shook her head._

_“No one can no. I’ve packed your things, and a pegasus is waiting for you. You’ll be meeting Albus Dumbledore in London and will be staying with his Order,” Athena said. “Goodbye, my child.”_

_“Bye, mom,” Annabeth said._

\----

Annabeth awoke and saw her suitcase ready. She stood up and made her bed, grabbing her hat, walking out of the Cabin. She walked away and towards Percy’s cabin. She knew she couldn’t tell him, and she didn’t plan to. 

She just wanted to say goodbye. She gave a whispered goodbye and walked out of the Cabin, not daring to look back.

She found the pegasus she was taking on the hill, climbed on, whispering a goodbye to the camp, and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth landed on the street in London in front of a man with white hair and a long beard. “Are you Albus Dumbledore?”

“I am. Annabeth Chase?” Dumbledore asked, and she nodded. He looked her over before apparently deciding she was okay. “Here you go.”

He handed her a piece of paper, and she read it,  _ The Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. _

She gave it back to him and grabbed her things, sending the pegasus back to camp.

“In we go, my dear,” Dumbledore smiled, leading her inside the house that had suddenly appeared.

\----

“What’s wrong?” Percy walked up to the Athena cabin in confusion, seeing Chiron outside with the rest of the Athena campers and many other campers.

“I- I-” Stacy, Annabeth’s sister, winced as he turned his gaze on her. He was scary. “I woke up, and Annabeth was- Annabeth was- she was gone. All her things. It looked like she hadn’t slept there.”

Needless to say, the toilets in the camp were completely destroyed in Percy’s rage.

“Percy! Calm down!” Chiron commanded, stepping forward and putting a hand on Percy’s shoulder, ignoring the screams of a few campers who had been in the bathrooms.

“No! They must have taken her. Like Hera took me!” Percy screamed, clearly planning to march up to Olympus to find out.

“Well, I would love to find out, but the gods are once again not responding,” Chiron said.

“Why!?” Percy demanded.

“Ms. Dare?” Chiron turned to Rachel, who sighed.

“I was supposed to speak a prophecy late last night, but someone blocked it. Apollo, I think. I tried to contact him, but I was completely blocked,” Rachel said. 

“Like he blocked your number?” A camper said.

“Like he blocked all the prophecies,” Rachel answered with an eye roll. “This isn’t social media. He doesn’t just cut me off. With this happening and now Annabeth… it’s a good chance that prophecy was about Annabeth.”

Percy just looked defeated, sighing. “I have to go. I have to look for her.” He muttered. A pegasus landed right beside him, scaring a few campers who weren’t expecting it.

_ My Lord, your girlfriend, is scary as Hades. _

“You’ve seen her!?” Percy turned to the horse.

_ Of course. Dropped her off somewhere a while ago. Why? _

“We thought she was missing! Where did you drop her off!?” 

_ Britain. I’d take you to where I dropped her off, but I don’t think I could make the trip again. _

“Blackjack can take me. I’m leaving,” Percy informed everyone. He stormed back towards his cabin and found a picture of Annabeth. “Oh, Wise Girl. What have you gotten messed up in now?” He slipped it into his back pocket and gathered his things

\----

“Hello, you must be Annabeth Chase, I’m Molly Weasley,” a red-haired woman walked up to her.

“Nice to meet you,” Annabeth smiled softly.

“You’ll be rooming with Ginny and Hermione, dear. Come on,” Molly smiled, showing her to her new room.

Annabeth sat on the bed Molly had shown her to and sighed, taking out a drachma. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and her crystal (any demigod should have one if they need to go on an emergency quest, very handy for IM’s). “Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbows, accept my offering. Show me, Percy Jackson, at Camp Half-Blood.”

The Drachma just fell to the other side of the rainbow, making Annabeth look confused. 

“No,” Annabeth muttered. “They’re not letting me make Iris Messages?”

What did the God’s know about this quest that she didn’t?

Annabeth walked out of the bathroom angrily, unpacking her things. She pulled out her picture of Percy, smiling sadly. “I’ll finish this as quickly as I can and get back to you.”

“You must be Annabeth,” Annabeth turned as two girls walked in, one with red hair and one with brown. “We’ve heard about you. I’m Hermione, and this is Ginny.”

“Dumbledore said you missed a few years of schooling, and you’re going to be in Hermione’s year. Why did you miss school?” Ginny asked.

“My boyfriend was kidnapped by his Aunt, and then we were taken by an enemy of my mother’s and kept in a prison,” Annabeth said. “We escaped, and we weren’t quite up to returning to school.”

“That’s awful!” Hermione said sadly. “Are you alright? I didn’t know the magical community in America was having issues.”

“I’m alright. Kind of annoyed I can’t talk to my boyfriend, but other than that,” Annabeth shrugged.

“Mum would let you use our owl, but I don’t think Errol or Pig would make it across the ocean,” Ginny said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Annabeth said. “I’m gonna try and get some sleep.”

“You should; we’re going shopping tomorrow,” Hermione said with a smile.

\----

_ “Athena, we closed Olympus for a reason!” _

_ “An unwise one!” Annabeth’s mother was in a shouting match with Zeus, while other gods looked on amused. _

_ “We haven’t interacted with the Wizards in years. Even Hectate stopped guiding them because they’re too dangerous.” Poseidon pointed out. _

_ “And look what happened! Two back to back wars and a man who SPLIT. HIS. SOUL.” Athena stressed, making a few gods nod in agreement, clearly taking her side. “We can’t prevent prophecies!” _

_ “You were told not to interact with any of your daughters,” Zeus thundered. “We cannot mix the wizards and demigods.” _

_ “I think we can. I think it is the most likely way to ensure they do not destroy us,” Athena said. _

_   
_ _ “Well, she’s not getting any help. From any god.” Zeus said, clearly implying Iris, which would explain why her Iris message didn’t work. _

_ “Annabeth Chase has saved us all so many times, and you still believe yourselves to be above her,” Poseidon scoffed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but for my son, I stand with Athena in this matter.” _

_ “I won’t hear any more of this matter. None of you are to leave to help this demigod. We cannot risk mixing our worlds,” Zeus said, ignoring their protest. _

_ “Hera! You joined the Greeks and Romans last year. Do you truly not stand with us on this?” Athena asked, and Heera just smiled. _

_ “Next time, tell your daughter to learn how to respect a goddess,” Hera said cooly, disappearing as the council finished. _

_ “We have one more hope,” Poseidon said, giving Athena a significant look, and Athena sighed. _

_ \---- _

“Well. That would explain what’s going on with my IM’s,” Annabeth muttered as she woke up.

“Annabeth, come on, we’re going to Diagon Alley!” 

\----

Percy and Blackjack arrived in Britain where the pegasus from before had reportedly taken Annabeth, but she was long gone.

“Dammit! Why!? Why do you do this to us!?” Percy screamed, looking at the sky, ignoring the thunder. “Annabeth,” He whispered, not realizing that she was simply a few steps and a magic barrier away. “We have to keep looking.”

_ Sure thing, Boss. Let’s go. _

\----

“What happened to your last wand?” Hermione asked as they walked around Diagon Alley.

“My Great-Great-Grandmother snapped it in a family argument,” Annabeth said with a smile. “Come on.”

\--

“Annabeth Chase?” Ollivander looked at her with a curious expression on his face. The Weasley’s had allowed her to go in alone, needing to get their shopping done. 

“Yes,” Annabeth nodded.

“Wand hand?” He asked, and Annabeth held out her right. “I know who you are. I was cursed when I was a child. I can see the future clearly. I saw our conversation. I know how you will die. I know how I will die. But nothing I do can change it. But perhaps you…” He shook his head, giving her a wand to try out. “This wand.”

She waved it and felt warmth. “Thank you.”

“Do not thank me, daughter of Athena. I am not worthy of it,” Ollivander said sadly.

\--

“Ollivander freaked you out, huh?” Ginny said as Annabeth came out. “He always does that. You’ll get over it soon enough. Come on; I need ice cream.”

Annabeth laughed, agreeing.

\----

Percy collapsed next to a river in exhaustion. “Where could she be? Why is Britain so big? Why did she have to come in the first place? I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to understand,” Percy jumped as he heard a familiar voice. 

“Nico?” Percy said in annoyance.

“Hey. You’re looking for Annabeth, right?” Nico said. Percy nodded.

“Do you know where she is?” Percy asked desperately.

“Nope. But I might have a way to find her. Athena and Poseidon managed to reach my father and asked him a favor. They asked him to give me this to give to you. It will lead you to Annabeth if she isn’t under magical wards,” Nico said, pulling a circular device out of his pocket and giving it to Percy.

“If she is?” Percy questioned.

“If she is, then it won’t do anything. Like it’s doing now,” Nico said. “I would stay and help you find her, but I’m not meant to be a part of this quest.”

“I don’t think I’m technically supposed to be a part of this quest,” Percy pointed out.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Nico laughed. “I really would stay if I could.”

“Go on your date with your doctor Nico; I’m fine here,” Percy said, making Nico turn to him with wide eyes.

“I- uh- what date? Is it a date?” Nico looked panicked suddenly, and Percy sighed.

“And people thought I was clueless,” Percy said, ignoring Nico’s “You were!”. He laughed and smiled at Nico. “Have fun with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not-”

“Go.”

“Right!”

Percy looked down at the device in his hand. “I’ll find you, Wise Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I have to tell you, I was nervous about doing all of this. There are so many fanfictions like this I was worried. Hopefully, I did okay, I cannot make poems, at all, especially not poems that are meant to tell you things about my story


End file.
